His Butler, New Arrivals
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian, both immortal demons, lived until this present day. One day, Ciel meets the idol, "Cutie Nagi". Ciel doesn't have any interest in idols, but little did he know that the cute idol also had a Black Butler...Sumeragi Kira. What will happen when the two butlers meet? Contains yaoi, may or may not contain lemons in future chapters. Parings: SebaCiel & KiraNagi.


**His Butler, New Arrivals**

**Warning: Contains yaoi, boy x boy. Don't like then don't read it.**

**Summary**: Ciel and Sebastian, both immortal demons, lived until this present day. One day, Ciel meets the idol, "Cutie Nagi". Ciel doesn't have any interest in idols, but little did he know that the cute idol also had a Black Butler...Sumeragi Kira. What will happen when the two butlers meet? Contains yaoi, may or may not contain lemons in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Uta No Prince-sama. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Young, 8-year-old Nagi was staring at the TV, wide-eyed. The little boy was amazed at how popular and famous idols were. He got up and began singing and dancing like the idols on TV.

**Poison Kiss - By Quartet Night**

_(Reiji) Koe wo kikasete_  
_(RanRan) Kami wo hirugaeru ze_  
_(Ai) Ah lesson of the night_  
_(Camus) Slowly slowly_

_Yasashii hidari te [Kind left hand]_  
_Tsunagaru nigi te_  
_[Entwined right hand]_  
_Ai no yukiba wo sagashite [Search for the destination of love]_

_(Reiji) Tokei wo hora mienai furishite_  
_(RanRan) Tsuitekoi yo ari no mama_  
_(Ai) Mune ni mimi wo atetemina yo_  
_(Camus) Omae to no kyouri ni kokoro ga_  
_Feeling , feeling, feeling_

_Ah, kuruesetai no poison kiss_  
_[I will make you crazy, poison kiss]_  
_Rocking hard, rocking hard_  
_Tokete POISON KISS [Melting poison kiss]_  
_..._

_[More and move and...]_  
_Towa ni POISON KISS [Eternally poison kiss]_  
_Kokoro no mama [From my heart]_

_Ataeyo poison kiss_  
_LOVE wo kanjirou_  
_LOVE ni moerou_  
_LOVE wo shinjirou_  
_LOVE IS ALL_  
_QUARTET NIGHT_

Nagi was drenched in sweat and was panting by the end of the song. He smiled proudly to himself.

"Being an idol looks like a lot of fun! I want to be an idol one day!"

After that day, he had learned many dances by imitating the dancers on the TV. He had also learned how to sing well and project his voice all on his own.

Now, after five years of all of his hard work, Nagi was determined to finally become an idol. Raging Entertainment, the place where many famous singers, dancers, models, actresses, and actors become stars. That was the company he would enter, he had already decided a long time ago. Nagi was now 13, the age where you can become famous.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mikado Nagi! I am hoping to become an amazing idol, sir!" Nagi introduced himself to the man that was named Raging Ootori.

"Hah! Don't be foolish, kid. This is for professionals only! Get lost!" Raging yelled.

"B-But I am a professional! I've been training for 5 years! Please, let me be an idol! I'll show you my dancing, my singing, anything you wish!" Nagi pleaded, he didn't think he'd be rejected so quickly after saying one to two sentences.

"No! Now get out! Security!" Raging screamed and pressed a button, which made the security enter the room and drag Nagi out of the room.

"W-Wait! Mr. Raging!" And the door was slammed shut.

The security dragged the struggling boy out of the room, down the elevator, and out of the building. They threw him in a small, dark ally next to the agency.

"Oof!" Nagi landed on his chest, it knocked all of the breath out of him. The security team left the pink-haired boy alone in the ally. Nagi was completely shocked. After 5 years of dancing, singing, and everything that idols had done, he was rejected because he was 'a little kid'? Raging did not even see his dance moves or heard his singing! Rage was building up in Nagi. He wanted to become an idol at Raging Entertainment, and worked so hard. But he was rejected in under 10 minutes of meeting the head of the agency? Nagi sat up and buried his face into his knees. He wanted to be an idol. He wanted to be an idol so, so bad.

"H-Help me..." His voice was muffled, he was crying. Nagi wanted help. No, he needed help. He was going to become an idol. No, not just an idol. A top idol, a famous idol. The number one idol in the whole _world_. He would show Raging just how good of an idol he would become.

"Somebody, anybody, help me!" Nagi had gotten up on his feet and shouted at the very top of his lungs to the sky. The boy wasn't expecting an answer, but then it happened.

"...What is your wish?" A deep male's voice rang out in the dark ally. Nagi turned around, but no one was there. He began to look around him, but there was nobody in sight.

"W-Who's there?" He asked nervously.

"...What is your wish?" The mysterious voice asked again.

The pink-haired boy knew that it was no use to look, so he decided to answer the question upon thinking. "I-I...I want to become the number one idol in the whole world. I want to show Raging that I'm not just a kid, and that I am a professional!"

A moment passed before a figure appeared out of the shadows of the ally.

Nagi looked over towards the direction of the figure, he had heard the footsteps. A man. A black butler with golden eyes and black hair.

"Then...would you like to form a contract with me and make that wish come true?" The older, black-haired male smirked.

"W-What are you?" Nagi stuttered, he was obviously afraid.

"...I'm a demon. I shall make your wish come true, as well as your every order. The only catch is that you will let me devour your soul once your wish is completed."

"A d-demon? Devour my s-soul?"

"Correct. Just say the word, and I shall create a contract with you. Do you accept?"

Nagi stared at the golden-eyed man, shocked. But it was his only chance to make his dream come true. So who cares if he disappeared after he becomes the most known idol in the world? He'd have no regrets, at least. "...Okay. How do we form a contract?"

"Like...this." Suddenly, the older male was right next to the smaller one, and a seal was created right on his neck.

"AAAHHH!" Nagi screamed. He felt pain. Horrible pain spread throughout his body, but then it quickly disappeared.

"It's complete. Starting from now on, I am your butler. What is your name, Bocchan?"

"My name..? It's Mikdao Nagi...What's yours?"

"Ah, Mikado Nagi. What a nice name, Bocchan. And me? I do not have a name. It is your choice what you call me."

"...Then...From now on, you will be called Sumeragi Kira. Got it?"

"Sumeragi Kira...okay. Then, Bocchan, I am Sumeragi Kira. I shall be serving you until the very end."

"Mhm. Now, then...let's go back into the agency and see if they'll accept me now that I have you. I decided you will also become an idol with me. This is your very first order: Make sure we get accepted and we shall both debut together."

Kira smirked, his golden eyes shining in the dark. "Yes, My Prince."

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Yeah, that was short. **

**I know I said I'd be taking a break from writing, and I still am. **

**I created this when I saw Kira for the first time in Uta no Prince-sama, so I thought I'd just publish it for now.**

**Also, this is my first crossover story. Please be easy on me.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
